


strange new world

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: In this world, Jace is still smaller than him, but barely. His arms aren't skinny anymore, and he isn't coughing at the slightest cold breeze. He can run, and jump, and fight. But he kisses Alec like he has forgotten to breathe again.





	1. the fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nashcreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/gifts).



> I am super-duper late for the **Jalec Gift Exchange 2018** and I am so sorry!  
>  @nashcreates, I hope you can forgive me!

They share a tent, and some of the soldiers give them funny looks. But they never say anything – maybe it's respect. Maybe it's denial. Either way, it's part of this strange world Alec finds himself in now.

In this world, Jace is still smaller than him, but barely. His arms aren't skinny anymore, and he isn't coughing at the slightest cold breeze. He can run, and jump, and fight. But he kisses Alec like he has forgotten how to breathe again, and Alec is the only oxygen left. And Alec finds himself kissing Jace back, finds himself holding him close in the privacy of their tent.

But some things don't change. Jace still laughs at him when the nurses try to flirt with Alec, and he still steals Alec's blankets. His hair is still soft, his skin still warm. Alec still worries about him getting sick, or getting into a fight he can't win – only now Jace picks fights with a dozen guys instead of three, and now they have guns instead of knives. And Alec still finds his blood boiling when someone flirts with Jace – and he still kisses him like he's something breakable. They are still best friends – Alec slaps Jace over the head when he makes a dirty joke, and Jace makes Alec drink too much until he stumbles home. But now they kiss in private, desperate, scared, in love.

In this strange new world, they still can't touch each other in public, at least not like they want to. They still have each other's back. But in this world, they cling to each other when they can, afraid of losing each other. In this world the word _pal_ on Jace's lips means _lover_ , and the brush of their shoulders against each other means _I love you_.


	2. the playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the playlist for the fic.

 

You can find the original tumblr post [here](http://shelton-devers.tumblr.com/post/178611429522/strange-new-world-rating-general-audiences) and the playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwnj4aIZBNEgZOni0Az2byLo3ixxLnBQC).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here](http://shelton-devers.tumblr.com/post/178611429522/strange-new-world-rating-general-audiences) and the playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwnj4aIZBNEgZOni0Az2byLo3ixxLnBQC).


End file.
